Change in the History
by sasuke-sakurita
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke for revenge was the people who made them suffer. She has spent more than painful that only the Hokage and Itachi know. Both are so similar yet so different.


**-Declaimer: Naruto are not mine.**

**-Dialogue-**

_**-Thoughts-**_

* * *

**TEAM 7**

* * *

Haruno Sakura of twelve, with long pink hair and jade eyes headed for the academy. She wore a tight sleeveless red blouse that showed her breasts developed a white circle behind his back, black shorts and this black and red skirt that hung above the thigh. In front of the white circle skirt is intertwined with a smaller one. His right shoulder is bandaged, only a small part.

Today knows that teams will be formed, it is the only one who knows. Sakura enters the academy ignored all the guys who watch - harass - with an eye to the front without changing his face expressionless. He reached his classroom and stared at the empty seats realizing that there is only one guy sitting there.

_**-Great, if I feel any of them want to talk me out or the worst touch me.-**_ Thought the pinkette making a small grimace. His eyes fell on the crowd of girls surrounding a place. I had to think hard to know who it was, still went there.- **Uchiha.-** Called the most popular guy among the girls academy. The dark-haired deep onyx eyes stared back, listening.- **I can sit down?-** Points to her and she knew that he would say no, after all both suffering from the same.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke as the boy nodded before returning to its former position. Sakura sighed before leaning his elbows on the table link their hands and rest her chin on them closing their eyes, ignoring everyone.

**-Forehead!-** Crying girl blue hair and brown eyes. Sakura does not have to open your eyes to know it's Amy screaming.- **Who do you think you are to sit next to Sasuke-kun?! We were here first, therefore one of us should sit down with him!-** Claims the girl other girls upset and start to agree with the girl.

Sakura opened her eyes, she does not show anything I have heard has said the blue-haired girl, but think it's pathetic to compete for a seat and a guy who actually does not give even a glance.

**-Do you hear what I say?!-** Amy screams seeing that Sakura does nothing. The cry attracts other students who begin to close and the kids start complaining about how Sakura is sitting next to the Uchiha.

**-Get lost.-** Said a voice cold and dry. Sakura did not bother to open his eyes so that made it clear he did not want it disturbed.

**-How dare you!-** Replied angrily. Seeing as Sakura ignored her raised his fist and tried to hit her.-** Ugh.-** Complained when his fist was caught by Sakura's hand.

All students were surprised, because Sakura still did not open his eyes, but his face had formed a wrinkle due to impatience was beginning to feel. Sasuke had been looking at her, looked even more interested to the pink-haired girl.

**-Let me go!-** Amy claimed wincing in pain as Sakura tightened her grip.

Sakura finally opened his eyes and looked at him sharply at the girl who had tried to hit him. Amy would have wanted back in fear at her look of coldness. The pink haired Amy pulled away and took two steps back with the force of the thrust and rubbed his wrist once was free.

**-What is going on here?-** Came the voice of another girl. Sakura did not have to turn around to know what it was Ino. She had blue eyes and blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, a lock falling over his eye. And she was the best friend of Sakura.

**-Ino... It happens!-** The points Amy, looking annoyed at Sakura. Beside annoyed Sasuke and Sakura comic refrained from doing the same.

**-What's wrong?-** Asked Ino when he saw the problem.- **If Sasuke-kun has left can do nothing. Also...-** raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.- **Have not you gone too far? Sakura probably has sat here just because Sasuke-kun is the only non-annoying and Sasuke-kun left to sit because Sakura is the only one not obsessed with him.**

Sakura and Sasuke knew that Ino also had a crush on him, but she was not going to such extremes as other stalkers. She knew it was so ordinary.

**-Sakura-chan, Why do not you sit next to me?-** A new voice interrupted. The voice of Naruto Uzumaki, a blond, blue-eyed with strange markings on the face. Sakura knows to be by the Kyuubi. All treat him bad, really bad, that is why it is one of the people I like something right, but I can never have a friendship with him, to anyone. It was also the self-proclaimed rival Sasuke.

**-No, me!**

**-Sit with me Sakura-chan!**

**-I do not know what you guys see, you have a very wide front.-** Amy said looking at her with contempt.

_**-Sasuke! Sasuke! Because whenever Sasuke! 'Ttebayo!-**_ Thought the blonde annoying to see how Sakura was ignoring. He looked at the Uchiha who had returned to ignore the whole world as Sakura did. He jumped on the desk being squatted in front of Sasuke.

**-What are you doing?-** Asked Sasuke; rivalry sparks flew when their eyes met.

**-Naruto, get away from Sasuke-kun!-** Shouted some annoying girls.

**-Kick his ass, Sasuke-kun!**

**-Sakura-chan will sit with me!-** Said another guy without looking at the scene.

**-We'll see!-** Said the other guy I fought, pushed the other boy pushed Naruto being more or less in a compromising situation.

_**-C-case...?-**_ Thought all the ladies to see how Naruto was practically over Sasuje. One takes a closer looked like a hand over her mouth to Sasuke.- **Uff...-** sighed relieved, all wanted to be Sasuke's first kiss.

**-Thank you, Sakura-chan! You saved me from something horrible!-** Naruto exclaimed that cheerful girl who likes to have saved him from kissing the nasty fears.

_**- How do you do?-**_ Sasuke asked, looking at her when Sakura pulled her hand over her mouth.- _**Always reacts before things happen.-**_ Took off his black eyes no sight of ponkette which kept his eyes closed, resting his chin on his right hand.- _**Although being humiliated save now, just got my gratitude.-**_ arrogant the guy smiled.

Then Iruka walked in the door.

**-Well guys, sit everyone.**

_**-At last quiet.-**_ Was the thought of Sasuke and Sakura.

**-From today ninjas are true, but are only a rookie Genin... the hard part is just beginning.-** Iruka began his speech.- **Now... soon you support tasks assigned to the village. It will create groups of three and each group will have a Jounin as sensei.-** Sensei continued.-** You will have to follow the orders of your sensei if you want to complete missions.-** Smiled a little, knowing that all the women would want to go with Sasuke and all Sakura guys. _If they only knew..._

_**-Pff... Teams of three? Just more people in my way. I just hope that one of my colleagues is Sakura. She is the only decent around here.-**_ Thought the young Uchiha, knowing that pinkette was the strongest of his year, even though it bothered him a little, of it.

_**-Here goes...-**_ it was the thought of the pink-haired, he was waiting for the moment.

_**-The first is Sakura-chan... the other ... anyone but Sasuke.-**_ Naruto thought he was seated next to the pink haired creased resting his hand on his bored expression.

**-We tried to balance the teams according to your strength.-** Iruka continued taking a paper.

**-What?!-** Said most of the room, dissenting.

**-Team 1...-** started saying the equipment.-**... Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto,-** the blonde pays attention.- **Haruno Sakura...**

**-Yes!-** Happy blond exclaimed, raising her arms with excitement. Sakura did not budge. And even though Sasuke could not see his mouth grimaced in disgust to see the reaction of the blonde and the special attention they were showing the other guys.

**-And Uchiha Sasuke!-** Finished Iruka, Naruto lowered his head to be discouraged in the same team the boy who was his rival and all fans of both Sasuke and Sakura defeated shoulders down to not be on your team.

_**-That's not what I expected.-**_ Sasuke glanced at Sakura, but her expression had not changed.- _**What should you think about this?**_

**-Iruka-sensei! Why a ninja as good as I have to be in the same group as this asshole?-** Naruto protested, pointing a finger at the Uchiha who remained impassive.

Iruka sighed.- **Sasuke notes were the second best of the twenty-seven graduates...-** Iruka said, putting her hands on her hips.- **Naruto, you... you were the last. Naruto, do you understand? We have to make balanced teams.**

**-Uh... Who was the first?-** Naruto questions missed. Reluctantly know that Sasuke was the best of his generation.

**-Sakura.-** Iruka said looking at the girl who did not flinch.

**-Oh, do not get in my way, dobe.-** Sasuke said without even looking, somewhat annoyed that Sakura had passed at all.

**-What did you call me?!-** Naruto shook angry.

**-Do you want to fight, dobe?-** Sasuke continued.

**-Dobe?! Because your...?-** clenched his fists annoying.

**-Silence.-** Sakura whispered. His voice was low but clear enough for all to hear. There was a warning tone implied that forced them to shut up if she did not want to force them.

All the girls looked at her with annoyance to silence his Sasuke and the boys smiled mocking because Sakura had no interest in them. Naruto looks scared and Sasuke a little annoying, no girl treats him well, but he knows that Sakura is the only exception.

**-Sorry, Sakura-chan.-** Naruto apologized, sitting in his seat a little intimidated.

**-Hmp.-** Sasuke replied. He had to admit that when Sakura spoke, sometimes intimidating reached.

_**-Well... it has not shown to be surprised about this. Did not even see annoying as Sasuke.-**_ Iruka thought looking at the girl with some concern.- _**Well, this should work... even with Naruto.**_- Looked at the blond girl looked at askance.- **Well, this afternoon I will present to your sensei.-** he smiled with some nervousness and eyes closed.- **Take you a break until then.**

All students get up, and Sakura left there ignoring the shouts that reach everywhere asking her out on a date or lunch. It had something to do and could not entertain.

**-Sakura-chan!-** Naruto when he was caught outside academy. Sakura turned eagerly showing no feeling.- **I thought... since we're on the same team... Why do not we eat together?-** Suggested flushed and nervous.

**-I have no time for this, Naruto.-** Sakura said coldly before walking again.

Naruto watched her go with disappointment, thinking that maybe she was looking for Sasuke.

* * *

**-Cursed Sasuke! Shit! Shit!-** Naruto cursed annoying, sat on a roof eating and complaining.-_ **Is there anything good around here, eh?-**_ A mischievous smile formed on his face.- _**Hehe, I know.-**_ Is said when something caught their attention.

Sasuke was leaning out a window of the academy quietly eating a rice ball.

_**-The only time Sasuke gets lost is when you eat.-**_ Naruto thought in the classroom, crouching and with a rope in hand.

Sasuke noticed the rope too late and gasped in surprise when he was pushed in the classroom.

**-Damn, Naruto!-** Sasuke exclaimed angrily. Within tussle sounds were heard.

**-Do not resist!-** Naruto shouted, then silence.

**-Silence.-** Was the voice of Sasuke.- **You... idiot.**

* * *

Sakura came before the Hokage's office. Knocked on the door and went into the room when the Hokage gave him permission. The older man was signing some papers.

**-Hokage-sama.-** Sakura waved slightly inclining his head respectfully.

**-Ah, Sakura-chan, what brings you here?-** Questioned pen aside and the girl looking curious.

**-You told me to come here when the teams finished saying.-** Sakura replied nonchalantly.

**-Yes, right?-** Replied with a tiny drop of sweat on his neck. The truth is that I forgot that little detail.- **Well I told you who would be your peers but never said who would be your sensei.**- Sakura raised an eyebrow expectantly and the Hokage smiled slightly.- **Hatake Kakashi.**

Sakura other eyebrow raised in surprise.- **The copy ninja.**

The Hokage nodded.-** What will you do? Kakashi is very clever, you will realize your potential right away.**

Sakura shrugged.-** I'm hiding my chakra by passing it through a normal.-** The man raised his eyebrows and Sakura sighed.-** My chakra is above average. He will not suspect if I do not give reasons.**

**-You know I did not agree with all that, but you took that dedición to protect.-** Sarutobi looked at her seriously feeling like pursed lips in annoyance.

**-I can teach you what you still must learn.-** Pinkette answered.- **Want to watch Naruto or Kakashi will that already?**- Asked a few seconds later.

**-Do. Kakashi will too.-** Sakura nodded and waited for further orders but the Hokage sighed.- **Can go.**

Sakura withdrew, thinking about his future sensei. Do not know him personally but in the past he had heard much of him. Unpunctual, addicted to erotic books and a Sharingan eye.

_**-This should be interesting after all.-**_ Sakura smiled a little. It was not a smile, it was just the corner of his mouth.

* * *

_**-Damn!-**_Sasuke thought angrily. And not to be. He was tied with a scarf that covered his mouth.- _**That bastard Naruto used the Henge no jutsu to become me! What the hell is he doing?**_

With a little effort broke free of the strings, removed the handkerchief from his mouth and started to look annoyed that idiot. As he walked he wondered from where Naruto could make clones, but real clones. If he remembered correctly was not even able to create a simple Bunshin. That only made him more upset.

**-Sasuke-kun!-** Winced in discomfort to see how Amy approached him with what appeared to be flirtatious manner.- **Sasuke-kun...-** _fuck, I think I will spend my behalf if they continue with Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun thought the raven with annoyance.-_ **Have you seen Sakura?-** his name practically spat.

Sasuke just looked at her coldly and walked again with the intention of ignoring the girl.

**-That damn forehead, just for the fact that it comes from a large clan, believed the best.-** Followed the girl without noticing that the boy was moving away.- **Although now she is alone.**

And that definitely caught his eye making up short. Sasuke knew Sakura had a sister and that his whole family was dead. She was just like him and that comment made him furious.

**-Like that idiot Naruto. They deserve each other.-** Followed the girl knowing that Sasuke was getting annoying.- **Has no parents. He has always done what he wanted. If I did so my parents would be angry with me.-** Amy smiled arrogant.- **Lucky to be alone, his parents never creep into your life.**

And while Naruto and he did not get along, I knew that the blond did not have parents and for him that was a delicate boy despite shew always smiling. What did that idiot of loneliness? Amy looked at with contempt, but the girl blushed when he felt the penetrating gaze of the Uchiha in it.

_**-Ha! What I have in the boat!-** _Amy thought smugly her cheeks flushed.

**-What do you know of loneliness?-** Sasuke asked releasing these words with such contempt that even noticed Amy looked so shocked.- **...Just because a parent Sadness punish you is nothing compared with what he suffers.**

**-What does that mean, Sasuke-kun?-** Amy asked confused.

**-You... are negligible.-** Looked at her with contempt and walk again before a new voice interrupted.

**-You talked about me like I knew something.-** The voice was coming from the branch of a tree and watched Sasuke and Amy was there, meeting with Sakura who was sitting carelessly on a branch.

_**-How long are you here?-**_ Sasuke asked the pink haired staring. He had not even felt arrive.

**-Just tell the truth.-** Amy fought once shook recovered from the words of Sasuke and Sakura input. Though his voice trembled a little, she is afraid, it is not the first time that it has a run.- **Now tell me they did not kill your whole family and now you're alone...**

Sakura dropped, falling gently on the sidewalk, a breeze was who removed her long hair making it look more beautiful as she approached Amy with parsimony, - passing by Sasuke in the process turned to look at her. - It was in front of her and abruptly, when Amy thought she would not do anything, he grabbed her neck lifting her without letting her breathe a little.

**-Do not speak of what you do not know.-** Said sharply tightening his neck, he knows that Sasuke is watching, but does not appear to intend to intervene. He does not want to intervene, someone said something like that deserves some punishment and if Sakura is who is going to give, for the perfect.- **Uchiha just said. Loneliness, you do not know what that is, it is not the same as your parents separated.-** Brought it to her face and the next time he spoke his voice is low, cold and deadly.- **Maybe I should kill your parents, just so you know what it feels like.-** Amy looked horrified at Sasuke looked surprised by the cruelty of his words.- **Could do, you know?-** Amy knew he was not lying when he saw the malice and cruelty in his eyes.

**-Sakura, give it up.**- Another voice broke. It was Sasuke. Sakura could see Ino approaching them. Sakura ignored her and squeezed her neck stronger, but someone grabbed his arm, looked to his right, his eyes met those of Sasuke, he shook his head, and let Amy snapped causing it to fall to the ground. She coughed and rubbed his sore neck.- **Do not understand you, Sakura.**

**-I do not need you to understand me. I do not need.-** Sakura started walking, only took two steps before stopping and looking at Amy.- **Hn, say you want that person but in reality you know nothing about it, Amy.-** Sasuke stared at which opened eyes slightly to understand the meaning of his words.

_**-She knows.-**_ Thought watching him walk away. Everyone knew about the Uchiha slaughter each other, but no one seemed to remember really. What if it had been in secret was the person who had done it. He wondered if Sakura would know and if so, how I knew.

**-What do you think you're doing?-** Ino's voice brought him out of his thoughts and turned to watch as the blonde looked annoying blue haired girl who just rose from the ground.- **This time you spent, how you dare to talk about it?**- asked at her furious.

**-She nearly drowned!-** Exclaimed angrily.

**-You deserve it!-** Replied with eyes blazing with fury.- **You always provoke, do not expect him to stay quiet!**

**-Why do you always try to defend it?-** Ask Amy upset.

**-She's my friend.-** Blonde replied decisively.

**-She broke her friendship with you a while. She herself told you!-** Amy replied.

**-That does not matter. It's not something you can understand.-** Ino continued fiercely defending. Sasuke was a little surprised by that.

**-And you if you can understand it?-** Amy replied with a clear intention of letting bad.

Ino opened her mouth to say yes, he understood at Sakura, but his mouth closed. Actually not understand. Why was away from her? That was the only question that was unanswered. Amy smiled triumphantly of having silent. It was then that Sasuke decided to intervene.

**-Next time beware your comments for you.-** Said coldly, turning to Amy putting his hands in his pockets.- **Because Sakura is right, you have no idea what is loneliness.-** Made a sneer, the swept up and down and looked at her with disgust.- **I said before that you're despicable... now I think you are loathsome.-** and with that she walked down the same path he had taken Sakura.

Amy stood with eyes wide open and tears welled in his eyes. Why had he said that?

**-Ups. I think Sasuke-kun hate you.-** Ino laughed wickedly.- **But hey, look on the bright side...-** Amy looked at her.- **At least looked at you and knows you exist. Although...-** put a finger on his creased in thought.- **You saw with disgust.-** Looked at with derision and Amy screamed angrily.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the bench that was near the exit of the village, eating rice balls. I would eat something more elaborate, but never too hungry. He finished the last bite, sighed and closed his eyes relaxing.

I could feel the chakra of Ino and Amy in the same place and was a little surprised that Sasuke was still there. He shrugged mentally eye opening squarely meeting with Sasuke? He was leaning against a tree in front of her staring at her and smiling. He concentrated, Sasuke was somewhere else, I could be him... then that firm chakra... Naruto...

_**-At last I found it.-**_ He thought. I had been looking for her since she was transformed into Sasuke.- **You have a beautiful face...-** said approaching her.- **Makes me want to kiss her.-**

_**-What am I supposed to say to that?-**_ Sakura asked with raised eyebrows.

**-Haha, sounded like something I would say Naruto.**- Being laughed against Sakura.

_**-Has just betray himself.-**_ Thought the pinkette.- _**Why Sasuke will have become?**_

**-There's something I want to ask you, Sakura.-** The pinkette raised an eyebrow at him, waiting.**- What do you think about Naruto?**

_**-Oh, what was that. Why not ask me?-**_ Sakura raised her eyebrows and then sighed.- **Why do not you ask him yourself, Naruto?-** The raven's eyes widened starting in a cold sweat.

**-Wh-what are you talking, S-Sakura?-** Wonder trying to sound normal failing miserably.

**-Undo the Henge, Naruto.-** Ordered Sakura looking seriously.

A poof' was heard and the image of Sasuke went into Naruto which he scratched his neck nervously.

**- How did you know it was me, Sakura-chan?-** The blond asked curiously.

**-Your chakra signature.-** The pink haired tersely replied.

**-Can you feel the chakra of others?!-** Naruto exclaimed surprised.

Sakura nodded, indifferent.

**-Also I have not seen far from Uchiha. So... Why have you passed by him to ask about you?**

**-Well... see...**- was interrupted wincing in pain clutching his stomach when it rang.- **My... Stomach...-** ran away to within the academy.- **In... be right back!**

Sakura looked at him with raised eyebrows removed, before shrugging and eyes closed again, seeking peace.

_**-Probably ate something bad.**_

Sasuke walked looking for Naruto but thinking about Sakura. She was intrigued, always did. Some of the time their eyes met, I always saw pure indifference, sometimes cold and sometimes saw looked empty. They were the same, but somehow felt that they were different. He ran his eyes around the place and found the owner of his recent thoughts. Three games in so little time. He looked at her sitting with one leg crossed over the other and one elbow on that leg holding his chin with his eyes closed peacefully. The gentle breeze stirred her hair and Sasuke wanted - not for the first time - cherish that hair, burying his hands on it and see if it was as soft as it looked to be. He winced at those pesky thoughts. How long Uchiha Sasuke thought of touching? Then she remembered what she wanted to ask.

**-Oe-** called as he approached the pinkette. This opened his eyes annoyed. Is that today was the day of 'bother Sakura'? And yes, although it had long since had been long thought that would happen.- **You do?-** Asked annoying to see the look he had missed. He did not specify what he was asking, he considered that it was not necessary when he noticed the recognition Sakura's face.

She did not answer, just nodded.

He looked at her, assessing whether he lied or not, but it was impossible to read.

**-How?-** Ask and this time could feel a trace of hurt in his eyes before he returned his blank expression.

**-She died that night. My sister.-** She looked away into the blue sky. Talk of Haruno Nayumi was taboo for her, but was pleased to see that his voice had been indifferent.- **Also...-** Sasuke turned back to looking at her intently.- **Our clans were united, the whole world knows.**

_**-States? Why I did not know?**-_ Was surprised the raven, finding out now that detail.- **Do you know who was?-_ This time ask coldly._**

Sakura looked at him a few seconds before answering.

**-If.-** Answered curtly.- **And before you ask, I know because I knew some Uchiha, including him. **

Sasuke frowned curious. She knew some Uchiha? Decided to keep the other questions. He felt that if he asked was not going to get answers so I continued what I was doing before meeting with her; Search Naruto.

**-Have you seen Naruto?-** Asked a few steps away from her.

**-Bathroom, if it is still there.**- Sakura dismissed him with a wave of his hand, making it clear he wanted to be alone.

Sasuke was suddenly feeling irritated. He hated being the center of attention of the girls, but if there was anything he hated more that was being ignored by Sakura. It was ironic, really, he hated girls, the only girl he was interested in was what did not.

I could not deny it, Sakura was a mystery. A strange and fascinating mystery that was willing to decipher. Not be diverted from its original purpose but meanwhile discover the mystery that was Haruno Sakura.

_**-This will be interesting after all.-**_ Smiling thought arrogant.

* * *

_** -At the end I could not know what Sakura-chan thinks of me.-**_ What he thought Naruto sitting on the toilet.-_**Although ... being Sasuke would have seemed more interesting. I can no longer pretend to be him and make him look bad since discovered Sakura-chan. What I can do?-**_ Naruto left the sink.- _**Sakura-chan I hope you continue waiting.**_

He ran through the halls until he was face to face with Sasuke walked with his hands into the pockets. Then he remembered that Sakura had told him he had seen. Being slammed on the brakes sitting on the floor.

**-Ah! What are you doing here?!-** Exclaimed pointing accusingly.

**-The ninja can break strings.-** Sasuke said looking at him with superiority.- **Remember... Loser!**

**-Ah!-** Sasuke staring at him as if to beat him up.

And indeed, it was.

* * *

**-So... This is the home of Naruto?-** Asked a silver-haired Jounin face covered by a mask.

**-If.-** Said the Third Hokage.

**-This milk has long expired.-** Thought the Jounin watching the milk carton he had taken with the hand.

**-He's a kid, but I think give it to you is the best, you have an eye for these things.-** Comment the Sandaime smoking his pipe.- **In addition, your team will be Sasuke Uchiha Clan and Sakura Haruno Clan. Good luck, Kakashi!**

**-Yes, sir.-** Kakashi replied, not sure what.- **_This can bring more of a problem._**

* * *

**_Continued... _**


End file.
